Avengers Vol 1 36
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * The Burgomeister Locations: * ** *** *The ** Items: * * * ** * Absorbo-Net Vehicles: * UFO * Jet * Aero-cars | Notes = * Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch were last seen briefly in Uncanny X-Men 27. They were contacted briefly by Professor X. * This is the first appearance of Ixar and his Ultroids. * Page 2: In the flashback, Mr. Burgomeister says that the towns hospitality was to make up for denouncing and driving Pietro and Wanda away because they were mutants. This event was originally depicted in Uncanny X-Men #4. * Page 5: Cap explains that they've just returned from Central America. In Avengers #34-35, they battled the Living Laser and in issue #35, they had traveled to the Central American nation of Costa Verde to battle the villain. ** In an argument over Black Widow joining the Avengers, Goliath remarks that the Black Widow recently teamed up with Power Man and Swordsman to attack the Avengers. This occurred in Avengers #29-30, but she had been brainwashed by Communists. * Page 6: Further into his argument with Hawkeye about Black Widow joining Goliath comments that he doesn't want the Avengers to become " a rest home for retired villains." This is a slight towards Hawkeye, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch who - prior to joining the Avengers in issue #16 - were all villains. Hawkeye first battled Iron Man back in Tales of Suspense 57 while the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver were members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants from X-Men #4-12. ** Hawkeye retorts with how Goliath was on vacation. This is a reference to Goliath taking a leave of absence from the Avengers from Avengers #18-28. ** Goliath boasts about fighting Colossus/Vegan. This occurred in Tales to Astonish 58. Hawkeye boasts about fighting Iron Man, which Hawkeye first did in Tales of Suspense 57. ** Cap breaks up their quarrel and tells them their nerves are frayeyd since combatting the Living Laser. This is another reference to Avengers #34-35. * Page 7: The imposter Scarlet Witch asks Goliath and Hawkeye if their argument is how they greet a returning Avenger. The Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver have been on leave from the Avengers since Avengers #30, when they left to return to their homeland, Transia, after realizing their powers were fading. They speculated that returning home would recharge their abilities. * Page 15: Editorial error when Hawkeye calls out to Captain America after Cap's capture, Hawkeye calls him "Web-head". "Web-head" is the nickname for Spider-Man. Cap's nickname (or at least what Hawkeye calls him) is "Wing-head." * Page 18: Art error when Captain America appears captured next to Hawkeye even though he was not captured by the Ultroids. * Captain America, Goliath, Wasp, Hawkeye, the Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, the Black Widow, Ixar and the Ultroids are all seen again next issue. * Last issue, when Steven Rogers spun around and said "You!", Roy Thomas originally wanted the stranger to be Iron-Man and Thor, who were returning to active duty with the Avengers. Stan Lee vetoed that idea because he felt it would be hard to incorporate two major characters with their own series. Roy went with the Scarlet Witch and brought her and Quicksilver back. Roy also figured that Stan was going to ask for the return of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch sooner or later. | Trivia = * The title "Burgomeister" is a spelling mistake; the German word for mayor is "Bürgermeister". * The credits read: * Edited by: Stan (The Man) Lee * Scripted by: Roy (The Boy) Thomas * Drawn by: Don (The One) Heck * Lettered by: Sam (The Sham) Rosen * references: and | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1967 Category:1967, January